Don't Push My Buttons
by keep-me-posted
Summary: A curious Jessie explores each and every gadget on Buzz's spacesuit.  TS OneShot.


**A/N**: Yep, I've got another one for you. Just a fun [weird?] little idea I came up with. I think I overused the word "button" in it, but there's not really a word you can use instead of that, so.. Speaking of buttons - I know I got the colors right, but I'm not exactly sure which of Buzz's button says/does what, so just try to ignore my bad trivial skills for those parts, lol. Takes place right after Toy Story 2, if that isn't clear. And, thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own Toy Story.

* * *

"You've got a friend – in – meeeee!" Wheezy sang, precisely on key. He then did a little hop and turned, pointing a fin to his mini audience. "Yeah!"

The toys applauded, Jessie more enthusiastic than the rest. She gave a hearty 'Yee-haw!' accidentally backing into Buzz, her elbow hitting the large red button on his chest.

Buzz's wings suddenly popped out of his jet-pack, causing his cheeks to turn the same color as the button that activated them.

Jessie spun around. "Omigosh! I'm so sorry..."

"B-Buzz," He stammered.

"Right," She nodded, smiling. "Here let me help you with that."

"Oh, no, y-you don't need to-"

But before he had a chance to refuse, Jessie pressed the same button again. His wings retracted back into place. Her eyes didn't seem to leave the spot, however. They seemed to linger on his chest plate, exploring his other buttons. Buzz uncomfortably shifted from one foot to the other.

"Wow, you sure got a lot of gadgets on ya," She commented. Having only ever been around pull-string toys, Jessie was quite curious about a battery-operated one. She dragged her fingers across the three identical buttons on the left side of his chest. "Fancy."

Her eyes met with his and Buzz had to will himself not to blush and look away. She almost seemed to be asking for permission to study them further, but without the use of words. It's not like he would have said no, anyway.

Jessie started with the blue button furthest to the left, pressing it gently. A slightly muffled, "There's a secret mission in uncharted space" echoed through his speakers.

Smiling, she poked the next button beside it. "To infinity and beyond!" The voice box cried.

She laughed while Buzz's cheeks flushed furiously. She then moved on to the last button, red in color, and pushed it.

A familiar dun-dun-dun-dun tune came out of his suit. Then a loud, "Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue!"

Jessie giggled and pressed it again. She seemed to enjoy that button, as she pressed it a third time. Thankfully, she seemed to get bored of that. Buzz was also grateful that he only had three buttons on his chest, 'till he saw the cowgirl's eyes travel down his right arm and onto his laser button.

_Darn it_, He thought.

Jessie's fingers gently traced the small red button for a moment. Buzz felt his knees weaken and quickly straightened up, locking them in place. Then she pushed down on the button, setting off a high-pitched buzzing sound. The little blinking light-bulb aimed directly at Jessie's shirt.

The space ranger coughed, shifting his eyes to the ground. Jessie didn't seem to notice. She was too busy exploring his other arm.

Her hand suddenly flicked open his wrist communicator. She peered inside and Buzz prayed silently that she wouldn't ask why the sticker was missing. That was a story he didn't want to get into right now. Especially to someone he had just met.

Again, the cowgirl took no notice. She shut and opened the wrist compartment several times before moving on, searching the rest of his spacesuit.

That's when she noticed the buttons at the side of his helmet. Buzz was almost tempted to pull her hand away, when it reached up, but he was shaking too much.

Straightening up, Jessie leaned over him slightly and pressed one of the helmet buttons. Immediately, his helmet "whooshed" into place, a clear plastic now separating the two toys.

"Whoa!" Jessie exclaimed, stepping back. Buzz took this moment to regulate his breathing before she returned. She pushed the button continually opening and closing the helmet.

_Open_. _Close_. _Open_. _Close_. Under normal circumstances, Buzz would find this quite unamusing, but the cowgirl's smile was so contagious, that even after his helmet went back and forth into his spacesuit for the twentieth time, he found himself grinning back.

When Jessie was finally done with that, she pressed the gray button one last time, so Buzz's helmet was in the open position. Her eyes scaled him again, frowning when she realized she seemed to run out of buttons.

Her hands explored what her eyes couldn't, however, reaching around his back and down. Finally, when she was just about to give up, Jessie's hands landed on a large button at the bottom of Buzz's back.

A grin spread over the cowgirl's face and she quickly turned Buzz around. Her fingers lightly traced over stickered ridges, causing Buzz's eyes to shoot open. "Jessie, n-no!"

She didn't hear him. Either that or she wasn't listening, because just as soon as those words left his mouth, Jessie pressed her entire hand against the newly found button. Buzz's arm suddenly stuck straight out and chopped the air in front of him.

She laughed, hitting the button again, resulting in the same movement. "What is _that_?"

Buzz thought his cheeks would melt they were burning so bad. "M-my karate chop action," He choked out.

"Karate, huh?" She pressed it again, howling with laughter when Buzz's arm spasmed and hit the bed post. "I think this is my favorite button," She mused, pressing it yet again.

"Jessie, stop," Buzz tried. "P-please?"

"Not a chance, space-toy!" She grinned, poking it for the fifth time. "I'm having _way_ too much fun."

Buzz tried to free himself from the cowgirl's grip, but he quickly found this to be a difficult task.

From the corner of the room, two toys watched on in amusement.

Bo leaned on her crook and shook her head. "Poor Buzz.."

"Yeah," Woody chuckled. "She really does know how to push his buttons."

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, I know - MEGA corny line. But, I thought I could get away with it, 'cuz it sounds like something Woody would say, lol. Thanks again for reading! Comments are love.


End file.
